Cathy Cavadini
| birth_place = Long Beach, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer, comedian | years_active = 1983–present | spouse = | website = }}Catherine Janet Cavadini (born April 21, 1961) is an American actress, voice actress, comedian and singer. Most well known as the original voice of Blossom on Cartoon Network's animated television series The Powerpuff Girls and Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and in the subsequent TV series, Fievel's American Tails. In 2003, Catherine was honored with a White House Project Epic Award (which gives recognition to projects that promote women leadership) for her work in The Powerpuff Girls Movie as Blossom. In 1998, Cavadini was nominated for an Annie Award for "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Feature Production" for performing the voice and singing for the role of Mary in the animated movie Babes in Toyland. She also sang Dreams to Dream as the character Tanya Mousekewitz in the animated movie An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, which was nominated for Best Song at the 1992 Golden Globe Awards. In addition, she has received 2 Emmy Award Certificates for contributing to Outstanding Sound on the TV series, The X-Files. Partial filmography Film *''All-Star Superman'' – Cat Grant and Floral *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' – Tanya Mousekewitz *''Babes in Toyland'' – Mary *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Part 1'' – Bruce's Pit Crew, Joannie, and Woman with Hot Dog *''Cars 3'' – Additional voices *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' – Christmas Lady * Chernichaw's Go! Chase - Alice Chernichaw *''Dinosaur'' – Female Lemurs *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' – Additional voices *''Finding Dory'' – Debbie *''Garfield Gets Real'' – Daisy Girl *''Garfield's Pet Force'' – Additional voices *''The Grinch'' – Additional voices *''Happy Feet'' and Happy Feet Two – Additional voices *''Incredibles 2'' – Welch, TV Anchor #1 *''It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown'' – Mimi (singing voice) *''Jaws: The Revenge'' - Additional voices *''Lilo & Stitch'' – Fainting Girl *''The Lion King'' – Pridelanders *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' – North Star *''The Other End of the Line'' – Jennifer David, Priya Sethi's English-speaking voice (credited as "Special Voice Artist") *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' – Blossom *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' – Charlamange, Collette *''Ready Player One'' - IOI P.A. *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' – Faith *''Starchaser: The Legend of Orin'' – Additional voices *''Wonderful Days'' – Jay, Young Shua, and Cheyenne *''Sing'' – Bunnies (credited as "Catherine Cavadini") *''Spy'' - Additional voices Television *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' – Sarah West and Mother Snake (ep. "Friendship") *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' – Jennifer Parker *''The Batman'' – Wife, Movie Star and Reporter (ep. "The Big Chill") *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' – Alanna Strange; Jan and Ruby Ryder (ep. "Bold Beginnings!"); Fiona and Dr. Myrra Rhodes (ep. "Four Star Spectacular") *''Ben 10'' – Cooper Daniels (ep. "Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10") *''The Cleveland Show'' – Siri *''Darkwing Duck'' – Additional voices (ep. "Time And Punishment") *''Doc McStuffins'' – Dart *''Duck Dodgers'' – Cheerleader (ep. "The Kids Are All Wrong/Win, Lose or Duck") *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' – Paperboy, Blonde girl (ep. "All About Elliott") *''Fievel's American Tails'' – Tanya Mousekewitz and Yasha Mousekewitz *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' – Abila and Female Warrior (ep. "Lost City of the Muntabs") *''Jem'' – Clash (aka Constance Montgomery) *''Johnny Bravo'' – Sandy Baker (ep. "The Time of My Life") *''Justice League'' – Doctor Mary and Blonde Girl (ep. "The Brave and the Bold") *''Justice League Unlimited'' – Katie and Billy's Girlfriend (ep. "Dark Heart") *''Kidd Video'' – Glitter *''The Little Mermaid'' – Andrina *''Michael Jackson's Halloween'' - Additional voices *''Mister T'' – Skye Redfern (ep. "Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery") *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' – Singer and Girl #3 (ep. "A Robot for All Seasons") *''My Little Pony'' – Ariel (ep. "Flight to Cloud Castle") *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' – Cecilia (ep. "Hook's Christmas") *''The Powerpuff Girls'' – Blossom * The New Adventures of Sheldon - Alice Chernichaw *''Teen Titans'' – Alien Woman / Chrysalis Hunter (ep. "Transformation") *''Spider-Man & His Amazing Friends'' – Ariel (ep. "Spidey Meets the Girl From Tomorrow") *''Superman'' – Additional voices (ep. "Bonechill/The Driver's License") *''The What-A-Cartoon! Show'' – Blossom *''What's with Andy?'' (Season 1) – Mrs. Frieda Larkin, Teri, and Mrs. Weebles Video games *''Broken Age'' – Car'l, Twyla, Candle Maiden *''Cartoon Network Racing'' – Blossom *''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL'' – Blossom (console version) *''Dishonored 2'' – Aristocrats *''Final Fantasy X'' – Calli the Chocobo Attendant, Additional voices *''Final Fantasy XIII'' – Cocoon Inhabitants *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' – Additional voices *''FusionFall'' – Blossom *''The Golden Compass'' – Valla the Witch of the Tundra, Bolvangar Nurse, and Tartar Leopard *''Gun'' – Sadie *''Happy Feet'' – Norma Jean, Human #1, Young Penguin #1 *''Iron and the Maiden'' – Angel and John Chase Jr. *''Jumper: Griffin's Story'' – Griffin's Mom, Dr. Hoffstader, and Assassin *''Lost Odyssey'' – Additional voices *''The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction'' – Blossom *''The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage'' – Blossom *''Warhammer Online'' – Felica *''White Knight Chronicles'' and White Knight Chronicles II – Kara *''WildStar'' – Mechari Female Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American female singers Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent